Pests such as cockroaches transmit diseases. The presence of these pests in environments wherein humans inhabit increase the chances to be exposed to diseases. Efficacious agents and methods which control pests from inhabiting the human environment have been desired. Since pests can adapt to exposure, it would be an advantage if a multiplicity of methods and agents are available for controlling these pests.
Aerosol compositions comprising of N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide have been utilized to repel mosquitoes and black flies. However, N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide may be insufficient as a pest repellent. The deficiency of sustaining any repelling activity after a long period of time has deemed N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide as an unpalatable candidate for a pest repellent. In addition, the efficacy of N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide is insufficient when certain pests such as cockroaches are targeted.
Japanese Laid-open patent No. sho56-92803-A discloses ester compounds such as empenthrin as an active ingredient of a cockroach repellent. These ester compounds may have the ability to repel pests for a given period, but also greatly decrease efficacy after a long period of time.
It is tedious to continually dispose an agent to repel pests. Therefore, it would be of advantage if a pest repellent can efficaciously repel pests for a long period of time with one disposal. It would also be of advantage if a pest repellent were developed to target a larger variety of pests and include pests which have been difficult to repel such as the cockroach.